Maid Mimi Tachikawa here!
by lil hunnie gurl
Summary: Mimi was forced to become the Ishida's maid. Yamato always tries to find ways to tease her. She didn't like him at first but slowly... they become closer and closer to each other. Extra chapt up! Story finished.
1. Default Chapter

Hey hey!!

This is my second fanfic!! Hurray!! I hope that this story can become as good as my last one or even better! If you never read my other story, then go read it!!! There are many couples and love triangles. So this one, unlike my last one, I'm gonna focus only on Mimi and Yamato. Please read and review.

* * *

Ever since Mimi was young, her parents forbidden her to go into the cave of their house. As Mimi grew older, Mimi's parents looked more and more worried. Sometimes, Mimi would just hold onto her mother's dress and asked her what was the matter. She never replied Mimi. One day, Mimi finished school earlier than the normal time. She heads back home and found no one. She stared at the forbidden door and decided to take a little peek. She opened it and slipped in quietly though no one was home. There was nothing special except a little box. She opened it and found a little piece of paper. She unfolded it...

"Mimi!!!" A woman shouted. "How come you're home so early?! I told you not to go in this room! What are you..." Her voice slowly faded away.

"Dear, what's the matter?" A man said.

"Mimi... She opened the letter..." Both of them walked in the room to find Mimi on the ground holding the paper.

"Mom, Dad... What's this? What's the meaning of it... how come I never heard anything like this?" Mimi's voice was shaking.

"Oh Mimi... I'm sorry... You see, you're father's company was going down and we had no other choice but asked the Ishida family to lend us money... and..." Mimi's mother was cut off.

"And you had to sell your own daughter as a maid before she turns 16. When were you planning to tell me all this?! On the day of my birthday or what?" Mimi said angrily. Mimi's father left leaving the two females talk to each other.

"We tried to save up as much money as we can in those years but the amount we borrowed was too much for us to handle. We were planning to tell you about it this week since the Ishida family called for you..."

"And? What is going to happen to me dear mother?"

"I guess we have no other choice but send you to them... There's nothing we can do... You would probably have to stay there and live with them while your dad and I continue to save money... They will take care of you..."

"Oh great!" Mimi left the room and slammed the door behind her leaving her mother in the room. Her father held Mimi's arm and looked at her with a serious face.

"Listen... since you already found out about everything, I want you to go pack your stuff now... I'm bringing you to the Ishida's. One more thing, I'm very sorry that I can't do anything about it."

"Yea sure... whatever." Mimi ran up into her room and started to pack her things. She was so pissed that without realizing it, she brought everything with her except the chair, desk, closet and the bed. She even took her bed sheets and all her books. She threw everything downstairs and shoved them into the car while her dad calls the Ishida residence. Mimi got into the car without giving any goodbye hugs to her mother. She was very angry with her parents. Her dad dropped her off near the gates of the big house.

"My, thank you so much for leaving me on my own father." Mimi mumbled to herself. She rang the doorbell many times in a row. A young man in a black suit ran up to her opening the gates.

"My name is Jou Kido. I'm the head of the servants of the Ishida family. Young lady, you must learn not to ring the bell so many times. If you don't have any manners, I will have to force you to learn them." The blue haired man said. _You think I have no manners?! Jerk! You think you stupid attitude is any better?? _Mimi kicked Jou's leg.

"Oups! My bad sir. My foot slipped. Since you have so many manners, you'll forgive my clumsiness right? Now, will you lead the way?" Mimi smirked. The look on Jou's face didn't look good at all which made Mimi very happy. She followed him in the house and led her in her room. She put down her stuff and followed Jou for a quick visit of the house.

"You will start working tomorrow morning. Remember, breakfast is a meal that you prepare only when somebody asks you for it. Lunch has to be ready before noon and dinner before eight o'clock."

"Eh?! Dinner is so late?? I usually have mine at 6h30!"

"That isn't your dinnertime but the Ishida's dinnertime. You're dinner time is whenever you finish all your work. No dinner for you if you don't finish everything." He said sharply.

"No way! That can't be! I'm going to die if you don't let me eat before working!! That sucks!"

"Watch your language young lady!! If you don't, I'm going to show you how to!" Mimi shut up and gave evil glares at Jou. She wanted to kill him right away. If her parents didn't owe money to them, she would have killed that head of the servants long ago.

"Fine, how about school? I'm still young and I have to go to school. "

"Oh, I forgot about this. Every morning, you have to make a bento (lunch) for the young master. About the rest of the family, the other maids will handle it. Everybody have his or her own task everyday. Yours will be different so make sure you look at your schedule regularly. We stuck it on the wall of your room and there is also one in the kitchen. Understand?"

"Yea... whatever... I'm going to my room to unpack." Mimi went back into her room. She stuck pictures of her friends and her on the walls. She changed the white bed sheets to her baby pink with sanrio (Hello kitty, Pochacco, etc...) characters on it. When she finished unpacking her things, she left her room to get her dinner. She went into the kitchen to find a purple haired girl.

"Hi! You must be the new girl! I'm Miyako Inoue. I'm always responsible of the kitchen. Hungry? Want something to eat??" She asked cheerfully.

"Hai... I'm Mimi Tachikawa. It's nice to meet you. Umm... Yea... I would really like something to eat. You got anything good??"

"Yep!" Miyako handed Mimi a delicious plate of pasta. "Miyako's secret pasta! My specialty is to make pasta! Eat up!" Mimi started to eat.

"Delicious! I'm not very good at making regular meals but I can make tasty desserts! I'm going to make you something when I'll be working in the kitchen." Mimi smiled and ate the pastas quickly.

"Oh! Did you ever saw the two young masters??"

"Nope!"

"Let me tell you that they are both so damn good looking! I can say that everybody in this house is good-looking!"

"Hmph! I bet they are jerks than. Anyway, I'm done eating. Thanks for everything."

"Anytime!" Mimi left the kitchen. As she was walking by the living room, somebody called at her.

"Hey you! Go get me a glass of water." Mimi turned around and found a well dressed man sitting on the luxurious couch. _Ah! He must be one of the young masters of this family. He's really unlike the other guys I've met before. There's like some kind of aura surrounding his body. He's blond hair and blue eyes are just dead gorgeous! _As Mimi was lost in her fantasies, the blond man walked up to her and poked her forehead which surprised Mimi. She put a hand on her forehead and stared at the young master bizarrely.

"What's wrong with you suddenly poking people's forehead! Who are you to order me around like that?!!"

"It's your job to do what I order you to. I don't remember having any guests today so you must be a maid. You better hurry up before I fire you!" Mimi's face lightened up.

"You'll fire me??"

"Yea!"

"Cool! I mean, oh no! I'm still not going to get you something to drink." Mimi felt very happy. She knew that this guy was clueless about her existence in his house.

"Wait a minute... are you trying to make me fire you?"

"Of course not! Who would like to loose their job??" Mimi tried to cover her smile.

"Ah! You're the new girl Mimi Tachikawa right?" A man said. Both Mimi and the blond man turned their head to face an older man.

"You are..."

"I'm the head of this family."

"Oh... Mr. Ishida."

"Yes. This is my oldest son Yamato Ishida. He's 18 years old. Yamato, even though Mimi is a maid, you're not allowed to bully her and fire her." _Crap!! _Mimi tried to cover her unhappy face this time. "Takeru! Come down here!" Another blond guy walked into the living room.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I want you to meet our new maid Mimi Tachikawa. Mimi, this is Takeru Takaishi. He's the same age as you but a few month younger." There was a surprised look on Takeru's face. _I guess... it is weird to introduce a maid to their masters in such a formal way... Mou.... for how long am I going to be stuck in this house?? _

"Takaishi? How come you have different family names??"

"That's because my wife decided that Takeru should keep her family name. It's nothing special."

"I see..."

"Mimi, it's nice to meet you."

"Hai! The pleasure is mine, young master." _Kyaaa! Unlike his brother, Takeru is such a sweet heart!_

"Don't call me like that. You can call me Takeru like everybody else."

"I want you to call me Dear Master Ishida." Yamato said.

"You can also call him Yamato." Takeru smiled.

"Hey!!" Yamato seemed to protest.

"Right dad?"

"Yes! Call him Yamato." Mr. Ishida soon left the room.

"Damn you T.K.! Using dad to back you up!"

"Come on! You shouldn't tease Mimi like that."

"Yea whatever! You! Go get me a drink now." Yamato ordered Mimi.

"No way! I'm not your maid today. It's tomorrow that I start my job, Yamato." Mimi pronounced Yamato's name slowly with a little provoking tone. It really did piss Yamato off a little. He ignored her going to get his drink himself.

"Wow! You're great! No maids dare to talk to my brother that way."

"I'm not an ordinary maid. I'm Mimi Tachikawa." Mimi left Takeru there sweat dropping.

* * *

Chapter one done!! I don't have much to say... so please wait for the next chapter!

Also, REVIEW!! (scary face) Hehe... (back to the angelic face)


	2. chapter 2

* * *

Hello!!

I'm happy to present you chapter 2! Yay!! I take the time I have this week to work on my two fic. Next week, just looking at my agenda, makes me sick. I have many many things to do. Sniff... Currently, I'm working on three stories. The two that I already started to post and that I only work at home on it and another hand written one focused on Koumi and Mimato. I will also type it out and post it when I'll have more free time.

Now... enjoy!

* * *

_Driiinnnggg!!! _

Mimi hit her alarm clock and sat up on her bed.

"Sleepy!!" She cried out. She looked at her clock which was still five thirty in the morning. Mimi never used to wake up so early. When she wanted to sleep more, a voice in her head reminded her that she wasn't home anymore but in he Ishida's residence. She got off her bed and head to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and changed into her school uniform. She tied her hair up in a pony tail and head to the kitchen to prepare the bentos. She also prepared hers in the same time. Half an hour later, Miyako came to join her.

"Morning..."She said in a sleepy voice.

"Morning Miyako! What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"I have to make breakfast for the masters and the mistress." She yawned.

"Hmm... Why don't you go back to sleep. I'll handle the breakfast in the same time."

"Really?! Thank a bunch! Then I'm counting on you!"

"Hai!" Miyako ran back in her room. Mimi prepared breakfast as quickly as possible. She realized that making that meal for the whole Ishida family wasn't an easy task. When she was actually finished, she was dead tired. She went out to set the table and brought the breakfast out as each member of this family walked to their seat for breakfast.

"Ah! So you are Mimi. You grew into a fine women. When you were young, you were just so cute! I can still remember you." Mrs. Ishida said.

"Thank you." Mimi blushed a little. She never knew she met Mrs. Ishida before. As Mimi was about to go back to the kitchen, she saw Yamato staring at her. She gave him a what-are-you-looking-at face. She quickly turned around and head back to the kitchen to have her breakfast. She packed her school bag and head to the exit. There, Takeru was standing there.

"Morning Mimi!"

"Hi! What are you waiting for?"

"For you!"

"Me?"

"My dad made me change school. I'll be going to the same school as you. So I decided to wait for you in the same time."

"Cool! I'll introduce you to my friend! She's very pretty! She's in the same grade as you."

Both of them left the house. Yamato stood on the stairs staring at Mimi leaving with her brother. How he wished he was younger and went to school with Mimi. He went down the stairs, grabbed his keys and head to his car. He got into his bmw and drove to school.

* * *

It was lunch time. Mimi headed to the cafeteria as quickly as possible to find her friend.

"Mimi!" Mimi ran to her friend and took a seat next to her.

"Hikari! Hey!"

"You know, this morning, we had a new student in our class! He's so cute! His name is..." Hikari was cut off by Mimi.

"Takeru Takaishi." She simply said.

"Eh? How do you know ??" Mimi stared at her clueless friend and explained the whole situation to her. "No way! How can this happen?!"

"I don't know..." Mimi looked at the time and jumped up. "Crap! I forgot to hand in my papers! Sorry! I'll talk to you tomorrow! Bye!!" Mimi left her friend.

* * *

"Yamato!"

"Hey Sora!" Yamato greeted his orange hair friend.

"You seem to be in a hurry. Where are you going?"

"Hmm... No where special but I can't really talk to you right now. Bye! I'll see you tomorrow, Sora." Yamato ran to his car quickly leaving Sora standing there. Sora blushed and whispered quietly. "Yea... see you tomorrow, Yamato."

* * *

School already ended for Mimi. She grabbed her bag and left. Outside, there were a lot of commotions. She grabbed a girl.

"Hey! What's all this commotion all about?"

"There's a super hot guy standing at the school gates with a bmw, sempai!"

"I see..." Mimi let go of the girls and walked over to the school gates. She pushed through a crowd of girls admiring the man's beauty and a crowd of guys admiring the car's beauty. When she finally passed by everybody...

"Eh?! Yamato?!" Mimi pointed her finger at Yamato. Everybody started to whisper things.

"I waited for you long enough! Now quit standing there and come with me!" He pulled Mimi to the car. He opened the door and pushed her in. He then, went in the car and drove away.

Takeru walked out of school trying to search for Mimi. He grabbed a girl randomly which happened to be the same girl that Mimi grabbed.

"Umm... Do you know a girl name Mimi Tachikawa?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Mimi sempai left with the hot guy who looked a little like you."

"I see..." Takeru sighed. _Matt... what are you thinking?!_ He sighed one more time and head back home.

* * *

"Now, where in the world are bringing me?!!" Mimi shouted.

"You're being noisy. " Yamato answered calmly.

"HMPH!" Mimi turned around to stare outside the car. He stopped by a little store. He took Mimi out of the car and head into the shop.

"Hey Ken!"

"Oh! My, it's Yamato! What brings you here?" Mimi stared at the two guys talking to each other. She looked around herself. It was like a beauty studio. Even better than a normal one.

"I want you to do something with that girl over here. I'm going there with her tonight."

"Oh I see... Hello young lady. My name is Ken Ichijouji. What is your pretty name?"

"Ah... I'm Mimi Tachikawa. It's nice to meet you." Mimi felt lost. She was wondering what was going on.

"I'm counting on you! I want her to be better than the others I brought before."

"Oh... You are aiming high. It's alright! I love challenges. I do admit that she is much better than the others." Ken smiled to Yamato. He turned his attention back to Mimi. "Please follow me, Mimi." Mimi followed Ken blindly. She turned her head to look back at Yamato who kept on giving her an angelic smile that scared her a little bit.

_Two hours later_

Ken brought Mimi back to Yamato. When Yamato laid his eyes on her, he couldn't help but stare at how sexy she looked.

"Excellent! She is splendid, Ken!"

"I didn't have to put much effort on her since she is already born perfect. Bring her again next time. She is indeed interesting. I want to try a lot more things on her. I don't even care if you don't pay me."

Standing there was a beautiful rebellious looking Mimi. Her hair was dyed pink with red stripes. For the final touch, Ken added some stars. She wore a baby pink tank top that made her breast very out standing because of the material the tank top was made of._ (This is true! Colours and material of a piece of clothing change your body. Ex : Black makes you look thinner but your breasts look smaller. White makers you look fatter but make your breasts bigger. That also depends of the material. But, I'm talking about colours in general.) _She wore a short white high school looking skirt that showed off her beautiful legs. She wore a pair of silver spike high heel sandals that made her feet gorgeous. She had metallic pink nail polish on her nails. She wore a pair of long silver earring with some other silver jewellry. The makeup made her face look even better than it already is.

Mimi blushed as everybody in the store stared at her. Yamato grabbed Mimi by the waist and they head to the car.

"What's the meaning of this? Where are you bringing me?"

"Ha! You'll see! You better be obedient though... or else... I'll make sure you regret even if it's against my father's will." Yamato's expression scared Mimi. She held onto her skirt tightly waiting for what was going to happen next.

"Tell me one thing... what do you want me to do dressed up in those pretty clothes?"

"Oh! You just have to remember one thing. You are my maid. Don't interfere and stay with me quietly." He said coolly.

Soon after, they arrived at a very loud street. Mimi and Yamato were still in the car trying to find a place to park. Mimi looked outside. The place was filled with people. Most of them were sitting on their car drinking beer with their friends or just hook up with some random girl that they picked up on the street. Some of them were making out on an alley._ Dear god... this is totally the adults world... eeek! What is he planning to do with me?? _Mimi suddenly had a flash of Yamato selling her to some old geezers who ripped her clothes off in a dark alley. _Nooo!!! I don't want that..._ She turned her head and put on a fake smile on her face.

"Yamato... I don't feel very good... why don't we head back home? Umm... I'll prepare you a bath or a nice dessert?"

"No." He answered sharply. "I don't you to stay quiet. Don't piss me off... or you'll never know what I might end up doing to you." Mimi covered her mouth with both of her hands. Just the thought of being gang raped scared her so much. Finally, Yamato parked the car. The couple got out of the car and Mimi went to join Yamato. They started to walk next to each other as Yamato put an arm around Mimi's waist.

"Hey! What are..." She was cut off by Yamato who gently put a finger on her lips to shut her up.

"You better stay next to me like that quietly if you don't want to be picked up by some old geezers."

"Hmph!" Mimi tried to bear with Yamato. She kept on telling herself stuff to calm herself down. _Mimi, Mimi... remember, you are a maid. If you don't stay nice and sweetly like an angel next to the master, you might end up like a prostitute. You have to listen to that jerk master of yours or this crazed man might not give you food to eat, take your makeup away or even rape you in the hallway. Somehow... I feel even more pissed than before... _Mimi sighed. Soon enough Yamato stopped walking in front of a large purple store. Mimi was too lost in her thoughts to even read the name of the store. As they walked in, Mimi's eyes widened.

"What are you?? I'm underage!!" Mimi whispered quiet enough to be heard by only Yamato.

"Who cares as long as you stay with me! There's nothing bad with playing pool."

"Hey Matt!" A messy brown haired dude greeted Yamato.

"Sup Tai!" Yamato walked up to his friend with his arm still around Mimi's waist.

"Oh! What do we have here? Eh... You picked up a nice chick this time."

"Yea... I guess so."

"Hey cutie. What's your name? I'm Taichi. Nice to meet ya."

"Hi. I'm Mimi Tachikawa. It's nice to meet you too." Mimi put up a nice smile. Before she realizes anything, everybody was looking at them. Mimi could hear a lot of whispering about Yamato and her.

"Heh... Looks like this time I caught everybody's attention." Yamato said proudly.

"Yep! Totally because of Mimi. I guess Michael wouldn't like that. He didn't do that well today with his new girl."

"Who's Michael?" Mimi asked.

"He's Matt's rival. One day, they decided that whoever brings a girl that catch the attention of everybody, win the bet."

"What bet?"

"Oh nothing much. Just the title of best looking guy around."

"Sheesh! That's so lame." Mimi laughed a little.

"Oh shut up." Yamato whined.

"So, Mimi, which family are you from? You must be super rich huh?"

"Ah? You're mistaken! I'm just a..." Mimi was cut off by Yamato once again. He grabbed Mimi's waist tighter as a signal of shut up. "Oh... um... I mean that you wouldn't know my family..."

"How come?"

"Um... I don't live here... Since my parents had some business trip... yea... so they sent me to my grandparents house to live. My grandparents live in a small house since they like to save money and they were living in big houses all their life so they just wanted to live together in a small one." Mimi put on a fake smile and sweat dropped.

"Ohh... So... where's your hometown?" Mimi started to panic. She put an arm behind Yamato's back and started to pull on his shirt keeping a smile on her face.

"Taichi! What's with all those questions?! Go get your own girl!"

"Calm down buddy... I was a little curious... Anyway! Let's go in! There's a table waiting for you." The three of them walked in. Mimi was still getting a lot of attention.

"I have been waiting for you Ishida."

"I'm your man, Michael." Mimi couldn't help but stare at the two blond guys standing in front of her. Both of them were very good looking.

"Slut." Mimi turned around to find a reddish haired girl.

"Pardon me, but... did you just call me a slut?"

"Who else? I just wonder in which nasty way an unknown girl like you could get Yamato. You probably put a lot of effort in it."

"You're just jealous of me. Girls like you piss me. I think you're the one who is putting a lot of effort in trying to get Yamato. What do you want? He just can't lay an eye on a girl like you."

"You are mine tonight." Jun angrily grabbed Mimi to a table.

"Hey Matt... your girl is being taken away." Taichi poked Yamato who was going to have a match with Michael.

"What?" Yamato turned around and watched as Jun pulled Mimi. "Sorry but you'll have to wait a while before beginning this game."

"Fine with me. I want to see what your girl is capable of." The three guys pushed their way through the crowd of people who also wanted to watch the match.

"Bitch! I win, I don't want you to lick my shoes in front of everybody! If I loose, I'm going to give you this necklace of mine. It's made of real diamonds and there are only twenty of them in this world. My father bought me that on his trip to New York." Mimi stared at the jewel. She wanted it very badly.

"Sure!!!"

"No way!" Yamato shouted. He pulled Mimi's ear near him and whispered a few words. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm having a match! Can't you see??"

"Why?"

"What why? I want that necklace! It's so pretty. Leaving it on that bitch is a total waste of it! More to it, that girl pisses me off!"

"You don't even know how play!"

"I'm a maid of the Ishida family. I won't make you loose your face. Maid Mimi Tachikawa is here at your service, young master." Mimi smiled. Yamato was surprised by her words. Mimi picked a stick and waited patiently as Jun announced the way she wanted to play.

"We're playing nine balls." Jun simply said.

"Fine with me. You can do the break shot."

Does Mimi know how to play pool? She never said she did... but somehow... seems very confident in herself. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter. (Sounds weird... I feel like I'm putting up a mysterious ending to a cartoon show... Oh well!"

* * *

**For those who doesn't know what nine ball is... **_when you use the cue ball (white ball) to knock the other balls in order from one to nine in the sack. If you hit the number 9 ball at the start, you win automatically. **Break shot is...** the first hit of the ball. The shot the first person does... more like the opening shot._

Here ends chapter 2! Please review!!


	3. chapter 3

Hi!

Already chapter 3!

My reply for **lottie11**

Matt is very cool indeed... If he wants, he can get as many proper girlfriends as he want. Since, he doesn't seem very interested in having that kind of a relationship, he just gets himself a one date girl everytime he goes to play pool just to show off. When Mimi is properly dressed, she is just splendid. Matt realized her beauty he wants to show her off... but you know... Mimi... she's kind of stubborn and Matt just enjoys teasing her. Forcing Mimi to do something against her will, is something that Matt enjoys.

* * *

Somehow, Yamato had a bad feeling about everything. Jun placed herself to do the break shot. The balls rolled around every where on the table. Mimi held onto the stick tightly. It was already her turn. She placed herself but her hands started to sweat a little. She turned her head around and tried to give a confident smile to Yamato, which didn't work. _Oh no... She doesn't know how to play!!! It's all written on her face!! Damn you Mimi... Just wish for a miracle to happen!! Stop looking at me! _Yamato thought to himself. How he wished that he could just grab her and run away.

"Police! We would like to check your ID's please." Four men stepped in. _Great! That's exactly what we need! _Yamato grabbed Mimi who started to panic even more. He ran to the back of the room with her and pushed her under a pool table.

"What are you doing?!!"

"Just get under it! There's a title on floor that you can open! Get underground now! Once you get down, close it back and crawl until you find a dead! Push up the ceiling and it's another secret title! There's also a flashlight on the ground. I'll go pick you up at the other end! See you!" Yamato head back to find the others.

"Hey you! Why did you start running when you saw us?" One of the policemen said.

"I went to get my ID. If there's anything that you don't like about me, you can go complain to your chief about me, Yamato Ishida."

"You're... part of the Ishida's family?!" Yamato threw his ID on the man's face. "I'm sorry... I don't have anything against you sir." Yamato took his ID back and head to the exit.

"Going so soon, Matt?" Taichi shouted.

"Yep! I need to go pick up a certain girl at the other end."

"Wow! So that means that Mimi is very young. Hmm... sounds good. Young and fresh."

"Hey... hands off her. She's mine. See ya."

"Bye!" _Woo... I better not get too close to Mimi... _Taichi sweat dropped.

* * *

Mimi, who was underground, couldn't find the flashlight. She decided to crawl straight ahead until she bumps into a wall. After five minutes of crawling straightforward, she found herself hitting a wall. _Ah! That must be it! _Poor Mimi, she couldn't see in the darkness that there was an opening on the left. She pushed the ceiling up with her hands and it actually opened. She crawled out and found herself in a changing room.

"Eh?!" a girl shouted. Mimi looked up and fell back down in the hole from the surprise.

"Sorry... Don't mind me... Continue changing. I'll get out of this room in two minutes..." The orange haired girl giggled a little.

"It is really my first time to see someone popping out of the floor like this. Here, let me help you out." The girl tended a hand to Mimi. Mimi grabbed her hand and stepped out of the hole. She gently put back the floor title back to its place.

"Thanks! I'm Mimi Tachikawa!"

"I'm Sora Takenouchi. Mind to tell me how I look like in this pink shirt?"

"Hmm... I think green would look better." Mimi smiled to Sora. The girls did some shopping together and ended up in a coffee shop while Yamato was waiting in Ken's store for Mimi to pop out. He even went down into the tunnel to search for her but she wasn't there. Sadly, Mimi totally forgot about Yamato. Yamato gave up after three hours of waiting and head back home. There, he found Mimi in front oh his house with a few shopping bags. Yamato felt his blood boiling seeing how Mimi looked happy and how bored he looked.

"Mimi Tachikawa!!!!!!!!!!!!! Where have you been?!!!!"

"Ah! Yamato! Where have you been? I thought you were supposed to pick me up in the dressing room."

"Who said it was in the dressing room?!!! The dead end was suppose to be in Ken's store! You idiot!!"

"But..." Mimi sensed the killing aura of Yamato. "Help!!!" Mimi ran into the house. She slammed the door back that also knocked Yamato down. Yamato opened back the door and chased after Mimi around the living room. Mimi ran out of the room and knocked Takeru down.

"Whoa!! What's going on!" Takeru tried to get up.

"Takeru!! You brother turned into a horrible monster with a killing aura all around him!!! Help me!!!" Mimi hid behind Takeru as Yamato ran toward them. Takeru kicked Yamato in the stomach.

"Owww!! Takeru!! Are you betraying your brother?!!"

"Well... I can't stand there doing nothing while a girl asks me for help..."

"Hmph!" Yamato calmed down a little. He still glared at Mimi from time to time who sweat dropped. The phone rang. Mimi went over to pick it up.

"Hello, this is the Ishida residence." Mimi said.

_"Oh! Mimi, it's Ken."_

"Oh! Hi! Thank you for today. I really looked wonderful."

_"Don't mention it. So how's Yamato?"_

"Him? Well... he's angry but I don't really understand why."

_"Hmm... You can't really blame him. He did waited for you for a few hours in my shop and even went down the tunnel to search for you."_

"What?! Wasn't the exit in a dressing room of the shopping mall?!"

_"Huh? Well maybe it's one of them but not the one at the dead end. You must have gone out of the tunnel by chance when you weren't even at the dead end."_

"Umm... I think I'll let you go right now... I have some stuff to do. Bye."

_"Bye"_ Mimi hung up and felt bad. _Maybe I should apologize... but I don't know how to... He will most likely tease me or just take the chance that I feel bad and use me. _Mimi sighed and head to the kitchen.

Later that night, Yamato was in the bathroom of his room. He finished taking a shower but sadly, his hair got stuck on the sliding door of the shower. _Crap! Now what?! This is exactly what I need to complete a day like this! _He wanted to simply pull his hair out but he couldn't help but love his hair too much to do that. In the same time, somebody happened to go into Yamato's room.

"Who is it?!" Yamato asked loudly from the bathroom. "Hello?" Nobody answered. He soon heard the door closing back. "Hey!! Don't go!! Come back!!" It was already too late.

Mean while in Yamato's room...

Mimi walked into the room holding a cabaret with a slice of strawberry cake. _Waa... thank god he's not here. Scared me to death to bring this here... and Takeru... what's wrong with him? Suddenly asking me to bring this myself. He promised to bring this for me. Somehow, by the time he came back with the cake, he really did have time to bring it to Yamato. I might as well just leave it there. _Mimi put down the piece of cake. When she was about to leave, noises were heard behind a certain door. Mimi got scared. She was sure that nobody was in this room. She slowly opened the door trying to avoid making as much noise as possible. She took a little peek in the room and found Yamato naked with a towel around his waist.

"SORRY!!!!" She closed her eyes and was about to shut the door when Yamato stopped her with his shouts.

"Don't!!!! Come over here!!! My hair is stuck!! Untie it! If you pull my hair out, I'll kill you!!" Mimi went back into the bathroom. She approached Yamato close enough to untie his hair from the metal thing. Mimi was surprised from the sight of Yamato's bare-naked chest. It was gorgeous. A beautiful view that girls stare at the beach and in magazines. He didn't have any fat that looked obvious. His muscular arms and six packs attracted Mimi's view. She tried to avoid looking at him as she blushed a lot. It was quite hard for Mimi to detach Yamato's hair because of the difference of height. Mimi was standing on the tip on her toes.

"Almost done..." Mimi whispered slowly. Yamato stared at Mimi's neck that looked delicious. He wanted to touch it but tried to restrain himself. For the first time of his life, he felt like a vampire in need of blood of a beautiful woman.

Mimi finally detached Yamato's hair but slipped because of the water on the slippery floor and her lost of balance. Yamato quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. Mimi's forehead landed against Yamato's soft lips.

"Uggh... Um... Sorry..." Mimi pulled herself away from Yamato's grip. She blushed. Yamato pulled her back toward him as he was about to give her a kiss on her soft glossy lips, Mimi felt so embarrassed that she shoved a towel that she grabbed on the counter on Yamato's face. She wasn't prepare to any of this.

"SORRY!!" Mimi shouted and ran out of Yamato's room.

"..." Yamato stood still in the bathroom and stared at the towel that was shoved on his face. He was too surprised himself for the act that he just did. He sighed and dressed into his boxers. He left the bathroom and jumped on his bed. Then, a little pink thing attracted his attention. The piece of strawberry cake that Mimi brought in. Yamato jumped off his bed and head toward the cake. Somehow, he found himself smiling unwillingly.

Mimi ran into her room and shut the door. She leaned against the door and slid down slowly. She felt too embarrassed of what she just did. She wasn't expecting Yamato to do anything. Mimi closed her eyes unable to think of anything when suddenly, somebody knocked at her door.

"Mimi, It's Takeru." Mimi got up and opened the door. She tried to act as if nothing happened and greet Takeru.

"Hi. What brings you here?"

"You know, the other day, you told me that you'd present me one of your friends right?"

"Yes."

"Well... never mind. I already found a girl that I like so I don't want to give false hopes to your friend." Mimi stared at Takeru. _Hello? You're really too confident in yourself. But... I guess it's true since Hikari seems to be falling for him. She might get false hopes if I actually do introduce him to her. Whatever... they're in the same class. But seriously... I don't see many girls that can actually compete with Hikari's look. They'll get to know each other. _Mimi gave Takeru a smile.

"Guess it can't be help then. Do you mind telling me the name of the girl that you're interested in?"

"I don't know her family name... I only know that her name is Hikari." Takeru blushed a little. Mimi just stared at Takeru with big eyes. _Damn! I'm so stupid! I should've known! _Mimi sighed.

"That's a very pretty name. I hope you'll get along with her. She's a nice girl."

"Eh? How do you know?" Takeru asked a little surprised.

"Don't ask. I'm a little tired... so I would like to rest a little."

"Oh sure! Goodnight." Takeru left and Mimi quickly shut the door. She was too confused right now to even bother taking care of Takeru. As soon as she jumped on her bed, Miyako was shouting on the other side of the door.

"Mimi!! Don't forget to wash the floor before sleeping! It's your turn tonight!"

"Hai..." Mimi got off her bed. She whined and complained about all the unfairness in this world.

* * *

End of chapter 3. It's a little shorter than the others though... but I'm too lazy...


	4. chapter 4

Hey everybody!

I'm back!

Sorry... I kind of disappeared lately from Well... most likely because of Go check out my story Love among celebrities for the reason.

* * *

It has been a couple of days since Mimi's and Yamato's bathroom incident. Both of them wouldn't even dare look at each other in the eyes. To avoid Yamato, Mimi worked harder at the Ishida's residence more than ever. She spent most of her time chattering with Miyako and it was already ten o'clock.

"Hey! How long are you planning to stay here? It seems almost like your hiding from someone. Something happened between you and Yamato?" Miyako asked. She was sitting on a chair, enjoying her coffee, while Mimi was doing all the work.

"What! No... Nothing happened between me and that jerk. I just decided to work harder and so Mr. Ishida will let me out of here sooner." Mimi stumbled in her words.

"Oh really." Miyako snapped back sarcastically.

"Really! And don't give me that look. I... I'm going to take a break." Mimi left the kitchen quickly. She rushed back to her room quickly but bumped onto Yamato's mother. "Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!"

"It's okay. You must be tired. You worked much harder these days than usual."

"Not really..."

"Do you want to take a break? Maybe you should go back to your parents' for today and come back tomorrow night."

"Eh! Really? Mrs. Ishida, you mean it?" Mimi asked overjoyed. She missed her mother a lot.

"Hai. Go get ready now and I'm going to go get you a driver."

"Ah! No need to. I can walk there."

"Of course not. You're a very sweet girl and I consider you as my own daughter." Mrs. Ishida said sweetly. Mimi felt very touched with those words. She was almost speechless.

"Thank you so much! I don't know how to thank your kindness. I'm going to get ready now!" Mimi ran into her room and dig through her closet.

* * *

As Yamato was working in his room on his school works, he received a phone call. He gently picked up his phone and looked at the caller ID.

"Hey Sora." He greeted.

"Hi! I was just wondering if you can help me in something. Do you mind if I come over and…" Sora stopped before she could finish her sentence.

"If you need help, I don't mind. I'm working on some of the stuff we have to do too, so just come over and I'll tell the maid to bring you up here once you arrive." Matt said.

"Oh! Okay! I'll be over in around tomorrow afternoon! See you tomorrow!" Sora said. She sounded pretty happy.

"Yea. Bye." Yamato hung up. He wasn't feeling anything special unlike Sora. He couldn't stop thinking about Miimi. He wanted to talk to her, but couldn't find any reason to. Every time he tried, he ended up ordering her to do some task. Matt sighed in depression. Suddenly, he remembered that he can ask Mimi to bring Sora up. With that, he can have a reason to talk to her and see her. He let go of his pack of papers and headed out of his room. He ran to the kitchen, but found only Miyako.

"Ahem. Where's Mimi? I have something for her to do." Yamato tried to catch his breath.

"I don't know. If you have anything, you can ask me." Miyako knew Yamato was going to refuse, but she just wanted to see his reaction.

As Miyako expected, Yamato didn't expect that Miyako would ask back if she could help him. He almost forgot that she received training to be a professional maid even though she always stayed in the kitchen. The young man scratched his head a couple of times and tried to find something to refuse.

"I… um… well… it's like that… yes…" He muttered.

To his surprise, Miyako giggled. "You should leave and ask someone else."

Yamato left without a word as Miyako continued to giggle. There he found his mother's driver at the door.

"What are you doing here? My mother already went to bed no?"

"Young master, your mother asked me to bring Mimi back home for tonight and tomorrow."

"What! Where is she now?" He asked surprisingly.

"She's preparing herself in her room."

"Okay. You can leave. She's not going anymore." He ordered coldly.

"But…" Yamato quickly cut the driver.

"I said she's not going anymore!" He shouted angrily.

"Yes…" The poor man left.

Yamato walked up the stairs to Mimi's room. Without thinking, he rushed into her room and left Mimi half naked only wearing a short mini skirt and nothing else.

"Kyaaaaa!" Mimi screamed loudly. "What in the world are you doing! Pervert!" Mimi covered herself quickly.

Yamato was speechless. He never imagined Mimi's body to be so beautiful. She looked like a fallen angel destined to give love to him. She had such fair skin that Yamato walked up to her without thinking and wrapped his arms around her. Mimi blushed. Her face was bright red. She didn't know what to say nor how to react.

"Hey… um… What are you…?" Before she could say a word, Yamato moved his face so close to hers that all she could see way his deep blue eyes. Her voice couldn't come out. Yamato slowly approaches his face to hers and they shared a passionate kiss.

Miiyako walked pass by Mimi's room to find those two in each others arms. She giggled once again and silently closed the door behind them.

Yamato moved his face and approached Mimi's ear. He gently bit on them and mumbled a few words…

"You're so beautiful. Why are you so beautiful that I can't control myself anymore? I want you…" He gently kissed her neck pick picked her up. He put her down on the bed and slowly undressed himself as Mimi helped him to. Both of them were lost in a world of fantasy.

* * *

There you go! Another chapter done! I bet you all can't wait for the next one! Lol… Review! 


	5. chapter 5

Sorry for the late update! Just to tell your guys, I might not be updating anything new lately… Cuz… I'm having my exams and it's really important for me to pass those exams! I'm on the edge of failing...

Another thing is that I'm going back to China for the third time! I'm leaving on June 30th. I doubt I'll have time to write over there… I'll be too busy shopping every day!

* * *

Miyako ran out of the kitchen to open for the anxious Sora. As Miyako welcomed Yamato's guest in, she guided her into Yamato's office. When Miyako was about to leave the room, Sora stopped her.

"Umm… Where is Yamato? Is he coming back anytime soon?"

"I have no clue. I suggest you to not go look around for him. You might discover stuff that you would seriously not want to see. Plus, it's impolite to search around other people's house." Miyako left the room leaving a speechless Sora in the office.

After an hour of wait, Sora was sick and tired of waiting. She had tried to call Yamato many times. Nobody answered. She left the room soon after to try to bump onto him in the halls. As she passed by a hall, she heard some moans. It took her a few seconds before she realized what kind of sounds it was… She quickly blushed and tried to leave the place quietly. As she was about to turn away, a voice let out the word… Yamato.

Sora gasped and headed to the door where the sounds were coming from. By the time she found the door, the moaning sounds stopped. She skillfully opened to the door quietly and peeked in. To her surprise, she found Yamato holding the girl she met in a changing booth hugging each other under the sheets. Clothes were everywhere on the grounds. The couple looked peacefully happy and was whispering gentle words in each other's ears.

Poor Sora, shed into tears. She slammed back the door, causing Mimi and Yamato to jump out of their world of fantasies. Sora quickly ran away from the hallways where she wasn't supposed to be in. As she ran back to the office to get her bag, she also passed by Miyako. Before Yamato and Mimi had time to run to the main room of the house, Sora already left the house.

Yamato spotted Miyako by the end of the stairs.

"Who was here just now?"

"Your friend, Sora Takenouchi, that was supposed to pass by and study or something like that. I told her not to walk around looking for you. I guess she didn't listen."

"I guess its better this way. She won't get false hopes anymore…"

"Are you guys talking about Sora Takenouchi! Oh no! She's my friend that I met in a changing booth! How am I supposed to face her now…" Mimi looked sad. She didn't want to loose Sora as a friend.

"Sometimes, there is stuff that you can't control. Life is life. Nothing can be perfect."

"I know…" Yamato hugged Mimi in his arms. He never thought that he would fall for a maid.

"Mimi, let's go pass by your parent's house together tomorrow."

* * *

THE END!

It's over for Mimi and Yamato in this story.

PLZ TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE AN EXTRA CHAPTER FOR HIKARI AND TAKERU!.


	6. Extra

This is a special chapter for Hikari and Takeru. I'm going to make up a little story for them since I haven't really talked about them during the whole story. Hope you'll like it!

* * *

Early in the morning, Yamato woke up to drive Mimi and his brother off to school. The couple kissed each other goodbye before they parted.

"Mimi?" Takeru asked quietly as they walked pass the school gates.

"Yes?"

"Now that you don't have to worry about your family debts and your relationship with my brother, don't you think that you might want to find something else to do?"

"What? I don't get what you're trying to tell me."

"Nothing… I don't have anything that I want to say." The young blond guy tried to avoid Mimi's look.

"Come on! You're a man. Stop making useless turns and go straight to the point. If there's anything, I'll help you."

"Really! You mean it?"

"So you DO have something to say after all!" Mimi smirked. She enjoyed teasing Takeru a little bit.

"Well, remember before? You told me that you know this girl named Hikari right?"

"Yes! We're really good friends."

"I was just wondering what she thought of me…"

"You like her don't you? I guess you can't help it! She IS hot after all, isn't she?" Mimi gently hit Takeru on the arm. The young boy tried to smile. He didn't want Mimi to see that he was shy.

"I… I'm gonna go first! I have to see umm…"

"See…?"

"…a teacher!" Takeru ran off as quickly as possible from Mimi. He headed to the lockers and grabbed his books. He stood there a couple of minutes more hoping to see Hikari. Finally, his goddess has appeared.

Hikari happened to leave the lockers too when she found Takeru staring at her. She slightly blushed and walked toward him.

"Morning. You're early to school today, aren't you?"

"Hey… Yea! My brother woke up early to drop Mimi and me to school."

"Are you going back to the classroom or are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes... I mean… I was waiting for someone… but that person I was waiting for is already next to me." Takeru got a hold of all his courage and stared at Hikari's face. He put up a serious looking face.

As for Hikari, she blushed. She was rolling her eyes everywhere trying to avoid Takeru's look. She felt as if he would see through her everything. When she felt that she couldn't take it anymore, she turned away from him and quickly rushed forward.

"Let's get back to class or we might be late!" She held onto her books tightly with Takeru walking next to her.

Takeru tried to avoid looking at Hikari on his way back to the classroom. _Takeru, you just did something really daring! God! My heart almost jumped out. I hope she won't think that I'm a weirdo or something like that. _The two of them head back to class and took their seat. They barely talked or looked at each other for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Are you serious! Takeru said that! See, he really does like you!" Mimi said while drinking her Pina Colada under the bright red sun with Hikari on the balcony of the Ishida residence. Mimi had invited Hikari over on a lovely Saturday.

"Well… I do feel the same, but I don't know how to tell him. I'm afraid that I might scare him away. Good thing he's not here today. I don't know how to face him yet."

"Ah! Look who's coming back from their work out session!" Mimi exclaimed.

Hikari looked down from the balcony. "Mimi… didn't you say that they won't be coming back until its dark!"

"Oh… well… if I didn't say that, you wouldn't be coming over to see me right? You do have to make things clear with him right?" Mimi gave a nice warm smile to her friend.

"My goodness… Well… he still doesn't know that I'm here. Please, don't call…" Before Hikari could finish, Mimi jumped up and grabbed onto the fences of the balcony looking down.

"TAKERU! Look who is over!" Mimi started to wave at Yamato and Takeru.

"Mimi… wait until I finish talking before doing anything! Now what do you want me to do!" Hikari whispered loud enough for Mimi to hear her.

"Greet them! What else do you wanna do!" Mimi pulled Hikari near her.

"Hi…" Hikari greeted Takeru.

Takeru, whose eyes became as wide as an orange, became speechless until his brother spat the back of his head. Yamato put an arm around Takeru.

"It's not by standing here that you woe a lady. That sure is something you didn't get from dad unlike me."

"Shut up…" Takeru pushed Yamato's arm off him.

"Don't worry, it's not bad. You got this personality from mom. It's good. Girls feel more secure with those types of guys. I wish Mimi would stop doubting me everyday when I leave for school…"

"Just tell those girls to stop calling you. Most of them are probably after your money or your look anyway!"

"Hey now… We are supposed to be talking about you! Not me! "

"Are you guys coming in or are we so scary that you don't want to come up and greet us properly!" Mimi shouted from the balcony.

"Coming!" The brothers answered in unison.

The guys dropped down their bags near the stairs before heading up to see Mimi and Hikari. Yamato walked over to Mimi and hugged her from behind. Mimi just pushed him off her.

"Eww… You're all sticky!" The young lady stuck her tongue out.

"That's what a man is! What do you expect from someone who just came back from the gym!"

"Well… in that case, don't come sticking onto me!"

"Sometimes, I wonder if you really love me or not."

"What are you standing here for! Go take a shower!" Mimi pushed Yamato away from the balcony. She turned around and winked at Takeru. Knowing, that it's his chance to be alone with Hikari, he gently walked behind her and whispered in her ear.

"I guess I'm as sticky as my brother is. I believe I should take a shower too. Why don't you come over to my room since Mimi would most probably be busy with Yamato."

"I…" Hikari slightly blushed. Before she could continue to talk, Takeru already started to head back into the room. Hikari stood there a couple of seconds not knowing what to do when she noticed Takeru's hand moving a little. She quickly ran up to Takeru and grabbed his hand.

"Hmm… You really are sticky…" Hikari giggled.

"If I can stay stickier than that forever, I might be able to keep you by my side forever. Wouldn't that be great?"

Hikari blushed. She became speechless right after. She didn't even dare to look at Takeru's face. Takeru stared at Hikari's shy face for a couple of seconds before tightening his grip.

Once in Takeru's room, Hikari took a seat on Takeru's bed as Takeru headed to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back! You can look around the room." He gently closes back his door.

Ten minutes later, Takeru's room door slammed open. A long blond hair girl walked in. Both Hikari and her stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

"Who are you? Where's Takeru?" She rudely asked.

"I'm Hikari. Takeru is in the shower. You are…?"

"I'm Maria (one of the international digidestined). I'm Takeru's cousin and also his fiancée." She answered sharply. Hikari froze for a split second to those words.

"Pardon me?"

"Don't make me repeat myself. What are you doing in his room? What are you to him?"

"I… I'm…" Hikari didn't know how to answer to Maria's questioned. She didn't want to be just a friend nor was she officially dating Takeru.

"So? I'm still waiting for an answer?" Just after Maria's questioned, Takeru came out of the bathroom half naked revealing his well built body.

"Maria! What are you doing here?" Takeru asked surprised.

"I… I think I better leave." Hikari stood up and headed to the door.

"Wait!" Takeru quickly tried to stop Hikari. "What's wrong?"

"Don't ask me what's wrong! I'm the one who should be asking that!" Hikari tried to hold her tears back.

Soon after, Mimi and Yamato arrived to Takeru's room.

"Hey bro! I thought I heard Maria for a split second a while ago." Yamato came in with Mimi.

"Well… maybe I am here…" Maria waved at her older cousin.

"Oh! Hey! Ummm… there seem to be some tensions in here."

"Hikari! Why are your eyes watery? What going on here?" Mimi hugged her friend against her chest.

"Nothing… I just didn't want to disturb Takeru and his fiancée."

"WHAT! Whose fiancée!" Mimi shot some evil glares at Takeru.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that! I don't have a fiancée! Wht's happening here?"

"She said so!" Hikari pointed at Maria.

"Maria, what kind of bullshit did you tell Hikari?" Yamato asked in a heavy tone his cousin.

"I didn't say anything wrong. I'm love with Takeru. Of course he's going to become my future husband."

"Oh my goodness… What does this girl have in mind?" Mimi said to herself.

"See? This was all a misunderstanding! Hikari… I really really do like you. Believe me." Takeru stared straight into Hikari's eyes.

"No way! If you do that, I'll… ahh… my head… oww…" Maria leaned against the wall. She slowly started to slid down.

"Maria!" The Ishida brothers shouted together. They ran up to their cousin who was about to faint.

"Is she putting on a show or what?" Mimi asked.

"Takeru! Go call the family's doctor now!" Yamato shouted. Takeru followed his brother's order and quickly left the room. He glanced one more time at Hikari before leaving.

* * *

After having such an exhausting day, Hikari lied down on her bed. Because of all the commotions happening, she was forced to stay over at the Ishida's for the night. When she was about to fall asleep, a sudden knock happened to be heard behind her door. Hikari quickly got up and opened the door to her late night guest. Standing at her door was Yamato.

"Hey! Sorry to bother. Mind if I come in?" Yamato greeted with a sweet smile.

"No, I don't. Come." Hikari let Yamato come in. He slowly walk to her bed and sat down.

"Come sit with me." He asked Hikari. The young lady, a little embarrassed by the unexpected guest, slowly took a seat next to him.

After a few seconds of silence, Hikari finally spoke up.

"How's Maria doing?"

"She's perfectly fine. You don't need to worry. I called her home and made someone bring her back. You like my brother don't you?"

"What? Um… well… yes." Hikari looked down at her feet. She faced slightly blushed.

"If you like him, you should believe in him. I never heard he had a fiancée. And even if he told me with a very serious face, I wouldn't even believe him."

"Why?"

"I don't think he would want to be with any other girl than the one in the picture under his pillow." Yamato stood up and left without any other word.

After a couple of minutes he left, Hikari left her room as well. She sneaked up to Takeru's room. The young boy was already asleep. Hikari quietly lifted Takeru's pillow and found a picture of her taken secretly. She smiled to herself and put back the picture back under the pillow. It was at this time, she accidentally woke Takeru up.

"Hi… Hikari? What are you doing here?" He asked in a sleepy voice, his eyes half opened. Poor Takeru was still afraid that Hikari was still mad at him.

"Umm…" Hikari took courage and spoke up. " Nothing. I was just wondering if I could spend the night here. You know… I thought I heard weird noises in my room and…" Takeru already pulled away his blanket to make place for Hikari. Hikari smiled and jumped in the bed.

* * *

Yay! I'm finally over for this story. Thank you for all the support! 


End file.
